Valerie Letourneau vs. Maryna Moroz
Maryna Moroz came into the fight undefeated and it was her first loss. The first round I can record later, basically Letourneau drops Moroz early, dominates her for much of the rest of the round in side control tapping away, very briefly gets the crucifix, Moroz stalemates the rest of the round trying a reverse triangle in a sort of north-south position. Boos, R1 ends. R2 began. Moroz lands a body kick. Valerie lands a jab. Valerie lands a body kick. Moroz lands a leg kick, eats a body kick. Valerie has a mouse under her left eye. Moroz lands a right. Valerie blocks a body kick. Moroz lands a body kick, eats a counter right. Valerie lands a jab. Moroz lands a one-two, eats a counter right. Moroz lands a body kick eating a counter right. Moroz lands a body kick, eats a hard one, Moroz replies, eats a counter left and a hard counter right. Moroz lands a counter left, clinch. Moroz breaks with a right uppercut, not clean at all. Moroz lands a counter left and a slapping right. Valerie lands a hard counter right. Lands a big combination ending with a missed high kick. Moroz's hands dropping badly, lands a right to the body. Throwing from way too far out, eats a hard body kick, two hard rights, blocks a high kick. Moroz lands a hard right hurting her, lands two more after Valerie caught a kick, Valerie threw her down, lets her up. Valerie lands a counter right and a left. Moroz lands a right. And a one-two,e ats two hard rights though. Crowd roaring. Massive mouse by Valerie's right eye. Forty-five seconds. Moroz lands a left. Thirty. Moroz lands a left after eating a good right. Valerie lands a counter right. Moroz lands a jab. Valerie lands a left. R2 ends, probably Valerie's round as well but much much closer. R3 began. Valerie hurts her with a counter right. Drops her with two more counter rights pouncing quickly to half-guard. Moroz closes guard. Moroz working for a kimura, not much hope. Valerie staying close, not giving much space. Moroz trying rights from bottom. Not much objectively happening. Moroz lands a few right elbows from the bottom. Some boos. Valerie lands a short right. Valerie defending an armbar, passes to half-guard. Moroz regains guard, eats a right. Moroz thinking triangle. "Posture up!" Moroz working hard. One and a half minutes left. Valerie lifts Moroz and escapes. Lets her up. Crowd cheers. Sexy ass on Valerie, just saying. She grazes with a high kick, lands a right and eats one. Valerie lands a body kick and a jab. Moroz lands a decent one-two and a left and a nice left. Moroz is pretty cute herself. Valerie blocks a body kick. She seems so composed. Moroz lands a body kick, eats a leg kick, lands a left. R3 ends, 10-9 Valerie IMO, 30-27 Letourneau. Two 29-28s but UD, they hug. Hands Moroz her first loss. Great upset. "She's a tough opponent and I worked really hard." Said she loves her daughter. "I didn't understand the question." Lol doesn't understand what "assess" means. "I speak French, sorry."